User talk:Cybil24
ya I just asked a gamer person on wikia.com how to become a admin, i'm waiting foe him to respond. user:JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ Just so you don't think i'm a lazy no good cheap skate, i've been doing editing too, the only reason it dose not show is cause i can't login. user:JosephFrost0304 Ummm........ Jessica Redfield left a message on RE again, can you tell her the name of this website so she will know. user:JosephFrost0304 P.S. Goodman left a message on silenthill wikia, He said the one who "created" thats you, can only be a admin, and only you have the right to give people permission to be admins, check it out on my talk page on silenthill wikia. My website.. I have a website and if you want to check,here's the addres: http://bling1907.webs.com Also i have a Youtube account haves the same nickname(PLEASE SUBSCIBE ME!-No never said that but i don't have any -_-') User:Bling1907 Ummm........ Can you give flaming skull of heaven a link to this website, he can't find it.-JosephFrost0304 also I'm soooooooo tired, I have been working my fingers to the bone. On the main page click on "See all articles", you will see more articles. P.S. Since this game has such sicsess (pardone bad grammer) how cool would it be if we all got togther. P.S.S. Guess how old i am.-JosephFrost0304 fine it's fine. answer the questions please. =)-JosephFrost0304 ummm........ NO!! Not 14. Can give every one on the UBCS a link to this website who has not came yet. And some on my RE talk page said they wanted to join can you also give him/her and link to.-JosephFrost0304 Oh ya, do you think my real name is Joseph. ok Gotcha=JosephFrost0304 the real me your probley still wondering how I got banned, right. Well I kinda got mad at forerunner, soy I may have threatened to erase all his stuff. And I may Have hacked into the genral log of REwiki, and I may have screwed every thing up. and I may have erased stuff on the main page. hehehehehe-JosephFrost0304 *Just joking PARTY!!! Come to my talk page,get your herbs and smoke them!Joeseph and me already smoking these red herbs!It's awesome!We high!come on....Bling1907 ummm Can you please give me admin rights. ask the goodman how to do it.-JosephFrost0304 admin. And when you do make me a admin, give to the IP number 24.31.139.224 instead of JosephFrost0304. Oh ya, make Stephendwan a admin too.-JosephFrost0304 change of plans I just got a new computer were I can log in! So for the admin sign it out to JosephFrost0304, oh ya, and the otherIP number just incase this computer blows up. But hurry, this guy, SPARTAN-118 is arguing with me, stephendwan, and bling1907. He needs to get banned. To ban him just type Specil:block in the search bar and then type in the info.-JosephFrost0304 adminz can u make me an admin cuz i kno ots of wiki code and i can help this wik i really. well thanks Kougermasters 01:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Could you please explain to me why you banned S-118? thanks Thanks for banning spartan-118. Can you make me a admin now.-JosephFrost0304 :3 Can you make me a admin too?Please...User:Bling1907 help im axel scott next target. user--Stephendwan 21:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) help Me and dawn need chopper to africa can you help us?Flaming skull of heaven 19:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Hey.. Don't forget to making me a Admin(please)-Bling1907 sorry but we have to post poned that trip to africa i have to fight that scott fellow in the battle to the death. --Stephendwan 10:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Cybil..... SPARTAN-118 is back. he might be on a different computer. So should we ban him again.-JosephFrost0304 NOOOOOOO! see ya, and remeber, if you see two guys in the hall fist fighteing, we will be around. Bye. and good luck.-JosephFrost0304 Night Time is my Time Waz Up. Wanna do mission.-JosephFrost0304 when? when you gonna be back? There is a lot your missing out on. Just check random pages and see what we had to deal with, like Scarecrow killer and Axel Scott.-JosephFrost0304 welcome Welcome back cybil i cant talk much right now im in a firefight ask joseph about the only one! AND DONT COME AFTER ME!Flaming skull of heaven 14:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven ummm Axel is deadFlaming skull of heaven 13:27, January 25, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Hey there! Hey Welcome back!- Jakraus please remember to sign your posts-JosephFrost0304 i agree with u. i already talked to dwan about the dino crap. i'll talk to them about the GEKKO. or what ever it is. But feel free to say something, you are the creator of the site. lol.-JosephFrost0304 sorry i don't know this game you're playing and can you correct it up?zombies instead of RAY's?is this resident evil-ish? hey did you know bling's at the hospital.i accidently burned his hands at kitchen -_-' at Feb 19 he tried to cook but i stopped him,then we fight and..his hands come to oven and stuff happend.but hey!he gave me a purple eye.he's guilty. :/ just so you know Axel kept his own journal about you as he was watching you, here is what is said-"I like to watch from my car, I like to make sure you don't go far. I don't approve of the company that you keep. Well your at work i'm alone, in your room, on your bed and you never knew. I like to go threw your things. The touch, the smell, the joys it brings. I know where you live I know where you hide, i know what keeps you alive. i know who you know, i know where you go in your time. I don't like the guy in the suit, or the straight guy in the combat boots. I don't think you'll be seeing them again, i showed them a quick but painful end. I see, I feel, I watch over you. I'd like to know what you say. I need to hear the breaths you use to pray. I like to play with your hair, as you sleep and you dream and there's no one there". just so you no-Cross 101 this may sound stupid but i am Axel's cousin in real life and visiting him, he is telling me what to write. You may not believe it. but this was when Axel was a stupid kid of 18, but when YOU killed him he was 25. Kids do stupid things he says-Cross 101 this may sound stupid but i am Axel's cousin in real life and visiting him, he is telling me what to write. You may not believe it. but this was when Axel was a stupid kid of 18, but when YOU killed him he was 25. Kids do stupid things he says-Cross 101 this may sound stupid but i am Axel's cousin in real life and visiting him, he is telling me what to write. You may not believe it. but this was when Axel was a stupid kid of 18, but when YOU killed him he was 25. Kids do stupid things he says-Cross 101 hi. We kinda need you on Devilhunters.wikia.com, go to the First Mission page. They asked the U.B.C.S. for help and we need you to pick us up in your chopper-JosephFrost0304 is this a rule If we are like partying and drunk and stuff after a mission, and some one like comes in and kills us all. Are we like all dead and the games over, or do we just don't listen to that user and ban him?-JosephFrost0304 lol ok, if the don't listen we will .......'em. lol. just going over a few rules just incase someone does do that.-JosephFrost0304 link Mission www.http://devilhunters.wikia.com/wiki/First Mission--Note it will bring you to a wrong page but its the website-JosephFrost0304 Doctor's appearence The doctor wears a blue business shirt and black colored slacks, along with a long white lab coat. He has brown colored hair in a style which closely resembles William Birkin's hair do. -Dr. Trev Curien wrong I didn't say that I had sunglasses, I meant to say that I have reading glasses. make can you please make a pic of me like you made yours! P.S. awesome work-JosephFrost0304 hehehehe dark brown shaggy hair, bangs over my eyes. wearing a blue bandanna like in blings pic. but my hair is longer now. eye brow ring. jeans and a chain.-JosephFrost0304 lol just draw the bandanna if u wantz. make the hair so u cant c it it or sumthin-JosephFrost0304 also u should make a pic of the dead members-JosephFrost0304 what what did you use to draw your pic. i want to make pictures-JosephFrost0304 ME ME ME ME ME ME Draw Me To!!!-Rocker&Rapper heh heh.. It's me Trev. Just wanted to let you know that I have taken Jakraus hostage. I will be making the "arrangements" in a new mission soon so you best not tell Joseph about it. Hey Wondering if your still checking in with these wikia's, hit me up if you can -JosephFrost0304